The first day of winter
'''The first day of winter '''is the fortieth episode of season 2 of the reboot. Plot When Mr. Pinkerton gets his wife her new bedtime clothes Norman challenges Pearl to a race when his girlfriend Edna gets sick. Characters (in order of appearance) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) * Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Patsy Pinkerton (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Pedro Pinkerton (Stanley Nickless) * Norman (Chuck Lewkowicz) * Edna (Carol Kane) * Kendra (Echo Picone) * Beatrice Bennington (Echo Picone) * Pauline Ebanks (Nicole Ruiz) * Sophia Curtis (Jenell Brook Slack) * Tiffany Henderson (Sian Taylor) * Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * April Swizzle (Sarah Ann Kennedy) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This is the first episode Pearl wears her nightgown from the canon books Merry Pinkmas and Mother's Day Surprise. The nightgown would become one of her two signature bedtime clothes besides her robe although her robe would become more common than her nightgown. * This is the first episode in the reboot a gnome gets sick. * The episode may explain why Edna was absent from a huge amount of season two episodes. * This is the first episode Norman and Edna appear without Ringmaster Gnome. * This is the third episode in the reboot the Pinkertons wear their winter clothes, the first being Rainbow in the Winter and the second being A PinkaCarol. Technically first episode in the reboot for Patsy and first time overall for Pedro. * This is the first episode Norman, Edna, Kendra, Beatrice, Pauline, Sophia, Tiffany, Brittany, and April wear their winter clothes. * Norman wears a denim blue winter coat, dark blue trousers, dark purple scarf (like his gnome hat), and dark purple boots. * Edna wears a raspberry winter coat, light purple-dark purple stockings (like Pearl), lilac scarf, and raspberry boots. * Kendra's winter clothes are from Pinkalicious on Ice (the episode that started her winter clothes). * Beatrice wears a dark gray winter coat, light gray hat, dark gray scarf, black gloves, and black boots. * Pauline wears a light gray winter coat, dark gray hat with leopard prints, light gray-dark gray stockings, leopard scarf, gray gloves, and black boots. * Sophia wears a dark gray winter coat, light gray scarf, black hat, black tights, white scarf, and black boots. * Tiffany wears a black winter coat, dark gray scarf, black hat, dark gray tights, gray scarf, and black boots. * Brittany wears a gray winter coat, black scarf, gray hat, black scarf, and black boots. She and April are the only characters that retain their tights from their everyday outfits. * April wears a yellow winter coat (similar to Jasmine except that the yellow is a bit darker), pink scarf, purple hat, and raspberry boots. Her boots are different from Edna and she and Brittany are the only characters that retain their tights from their everyday outfits. * This is the first episode Edna wears her light purple-dark purple stockings Edna's light purple-dark purple stockings are different from Pearl's light purple-dark purple stockings. References * Edna being absent from the majority of later season two episodes is similar to her being in only two episodes of the canon series and Rosalina not being in SuperMarioLogan for a year and a half. Category:Season 2 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Robe episodes Category:Episodes where Norman and Edna appear without Ringmaster Gnome Category:Episodes where Edna wears her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears a purple version of his normal outfit Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her nightgown from Merry Pinkmas and Mother's Day Surprise